


You're (Not) My Star

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll love me forever, right?" she whispered, breaking his train of thoughts as she entwined her fingers with his. / "You're my darling, has been and always would be," he promised, kissing her on the cheek, before turning back to watch the sunset with her. / It was beautiful, the way the last rays of sunlight caught the plains and set it on fire briefly, giving everything a new breath of life, and, at the same time, taking it away, for it would be gone in a second or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're (Not) My Star

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #15 for The Great Maze Challenge / Competition: You step through the small [door] in the gate and continue through the maze. You see a couple up ahead making googly-eyes at each other. Break them up so you don't have to see them anymore.

Harry was not entirely sure when this started.

This, being finding the idea of being around Ginny for an excessive amount of time repulsive.

Well, not repulsive, just.

He could no longer picture it clearly.

It scared him, as it felt like it was just yesterday when they were giddy in love and tripping over each other, so entwined that it was almost impossible to separate them. When their families teased them during dinner for making googly eyes at each other, causing the others to behave as if they were nauseous and sick of this behaviour.

Except, he could not even recall the last time they had made out, let alone fallen into bed together. Was it the anniversary three years ago? He knew that he and Ginny were drifting apart, but he could not recall why. Or when it started. Maybe it had always been like this.

But they were sweet once, too, weren't they? Why else would they have gotten together?

He could remember the time before they were married, and their honeymoon, but afterwards… afterwards, he could remember James, Albus, Lily, and that was it. That was what his life had revolved around. What happened to Ginny?

He tried to rectify it, the moment he noticed the distance between them. He marked out the anniversaries, the times Ginny had time, and tried to free it up. Except, something more important always cropped up, so each time, he would sigh and cross it off, before vowing to go through with it the next time.

Harry was not entirely sure when he started finding the idea of being around Ginny repulsive. Well, not repulsive, just. He and Ginny were drifting apart, and he could not recall why, or even when it started.

It felt like just yesterday when they were being teased for making googly eyes at each other over the table.

For example, he could not remember the last time they had dinner together, with or without their kids. When he was around, Ginny was always busy with her journalist work, and when she had time, he had auror duty.

He tried to rectify it, set aside a time to spend with Ginny. The thing was, something more important always cropped up, so each time, he vowed to go through with it 'the next time'.

He should have seen it coming.

When Ginny slapped the piece of paper down on the table and declared that they should get divorced, he stared up at her blankly.

She sighed.

"We've not been a couple for very long, Harry. It's better this way."

He stared at her even more.

She looked faintly annoyed. Flourishing the quill at him, she demanded, "Just sign it, doofus."

It was all over so surprisingly quickly and painlessly.

Especially when they were breaking the news to their children and to the Weasleys.

Harry had not expected a 'Finally' from all of them, including their friends, who happened to be around.

Was his marriage over that long ago?

Why did everyone see it coming but him?

There was so many questions, and no one to answer them.

He was surprised to find that 'why' was not on the list.

"I can't explain, Harry, but it felt like… it felt like being with you had always been an expectation, a hope, something everyone wanted and only I was lucky enough to have. Maybe that was why I had held on that long."

He had once told her that she was his star, the guiding light when the night was dark and the moon was happened to the future they had promised each other?

Life happened, Harry supposes.

It was not hard. In fact, it was a little too easy.

At the ruins of their relationship, they rebuilt their friendship.

It became so obvious that they were better off as friends than they were as a couple.

Maybe that's why.

The reason why she was no longer his star.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bonus:  
> It was only a little while after the Great War.  
> They had won.  
> Now they had their whole lives ahead of them.  
> It was exhilarating.  
> For someone who had never had much of a life, he was suddenly free, from the burden of a prophecy, from expectations, and he could choose for himself. Sure, he was a little lost, but it was temporary, right?  
> Besides, he had Ginny.  
> They would get through this together.  
> "You'll love me forever, right?" she whispered, breaking his train of thoughts as she entwined her fingers with his.  
> "You're my darling, has been and always would be," he promised, kissing her on the cheek, before turning back to watch the sunset with her.  
> It was beautiful, the way the last rays of sunlight caught the plains and set it on fire briefly, giving everything a new breath of life, and, at the same time, taking it away, for it would be gone in a second or so.  
> He never once thought that this was how his love with Ginny truly was, in the end.


End file.
